


and it's quite alright

by hobihyogi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobihyogi/pseuds/hobihyogi
Summary: her little fuck-up, all hers to fuck up.





	and it's quite alright

changkyun dragged her nose down the column of kihyun's neck. kihyun's hair was a mess, some fuck-ugly shaggy bob that changkyun adored. she reached her fingers behind to twist into the disheveled clumps of hair, cradling the back of kihyun's head to pull her into a searing, deep, much too wet kiss. 

changkyun could feel the heaving of kihyun's clothed chest against her own, and _god _ the clothes needed to go now. she barely pulled away from kihyun, shifting back to pant heavily into her throat and allowing her fingers to drag slowly down kihyun's back.

"off?" changkyun murmured in a hot breath. 

"yes, yes, off." 

changkyun quickly pulled them out of their tops, and both were braless underneath. kihyun's gnarled oversized sweater and changkyun's faded black emo band t-shirt mixed together on the floor while changkyun eagerly ran her tongue down kihyun's neck. the metal ball piercing on the tongue left a delicious pressure behind and kihyun let out a small whimper, eyes closed. 

"oh babe, i'm gonna make you feel so good." changkyun's crooning voice turned into a low snarl, "i'm gon' fucking devour you."

changkyun bit her way down kihyun's shoulder to her chest, stopping to lick into her armpit on the way. 

kihyun cheeks blushed an angry red, "you're fucking weird." the flush spread its way down her neck.

changkyun looked up for a second, maniacal grin splitting her face. "weird fucking yours."

"didn't even make sense," kihyun muttered before changkyun bit near her nipple to shut her up. she dragged her teeth over the nipple before sucking softly, moving her hand to lightly massage the other, bigger breast. truthfully, kihyun wasn't that sensitive at her chest, but they both liked the physical feeling, the grossness, the discomfort of changkyun contorting down to suck at her while kihyun was still sitting upright. 

kihyun gripped changkyun's stubbly, shaved scalp before pushing her off and down. the grin didn't leave changkyun's face as she landed flat on her back on the couch. 

kihyun licked her lips, taking in the sight of changkyun's pierced nipples, the "DYKE" tattoo underneath her chest, the happy trail leading into changkyun's black cargo pants with the cheap chains. her little fuck-up, all hers to fuck up. 

kihyun dove into kiss those thin lips, settling her weight across the top of changkyun's thigh. when changkyun responded eagerly with another disgusting, sloppy kiss, kihyun began to rock back and forth a little. changkyun put a hand into the back pocket of kihyun's jeans and guided her to keep grinding. 

kihyun was full-out riding changkyun's thigh right now, their sweaty chests pressing into each other with each wave. she could feel one of the chains on changkyun's pants wonderfully rubbing against her clit, even through the layers of panties and jeans. 

kihyun was barely paying attention to keeping up the form of the kiss anymore, too busy just trying to breathe enough to cope with the searing heat in her core. 

"shit i'm close, real close, finish it please, please babe please." kihyun only begged like this near the end, and changkyun quickly flipped them over. 

kihyun let out a whine at the loss of contact as changkyun fumbled with taking off her jeans and panties. as soon as they were off, changkyun pulled her legs up and into a wide stretch before pushing her tongue into kihyun's heat. when she was this close, the technique didn't really matter anymore, and changkyun went straight into messily licking into her clit.

it wasn't long before kihyun was keening, belly folding and tightening as she wailed out her orgasm. changkyun left a few broad licks up her labia, taking care not to push the metal ball too close to her while kihyun was still over-sensitive. when kihyun was back to lying flat against the sofa, changkyun pressed a chaste, close-mouthed kiss against the side of her hood before resurfacing for air.

kihyun was still breathing heavily, quiet sighs escaping her. she opened her eyes to see changkyun's proud smile and her chin glistening with spit and slick. 

kihyun motioned for changkyun to take off her pants, and she quickly complied. changkyun laid heavily atop kihyun, just resting for a second. 

in a husky voice, she said, "i can finish myself. just fill me, you know how."

"of course," kihyun fondly petted her hand down changkyun's shaved head, across the acne-scarred cheeks, before fitting her fingers into changkyun's mouth. with the other hand, she let her blunt nails drag down changkyun's happy trail into the bushy pubic hair, and finally put two fingers into changkyun. 

changkyun sucked at kihyun's fingers before putting her own hand against her clit. she began to rapidly circle her fingers, rubbing back and forth. like this, still lying face-down against kihyun's delightfully naked body, her lover could feel every tremor, every slight movement of changkyun. 

her hips started to move frantically as kihyun kept moving her fingers inside her, and kihyun knew she was close when changkyun's teeth clamped painfully down on the fingers in her month. 

she let out a long, low groan and stilled on top of kihyun, who gently pulled out her fingers from both places. 

changkyun slumped against kihyun, tucked into her with her nose stuck into kihyun's armpit again. kihyun twisted a little to press a kiss against her bald head. 

"you look handsome like this," kihyun whispered. changkyun grunted noncommittally, and shifted a bit. kihyun snorted a little, and pressed another kiss against her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> \- just to clarify, i am a lesbian.  
\- title from ph-1 "malibu"  
\- first time writing smut, so it might be a little off  
\- thanks for reading!


End file.
